The Neighbor
by Mrs.Seymor Birkhoff
Summary: (AU) When Alex becomes an Agent, Nikita and Alex plan on taking Division down together, but Alex gets a little too attached to her neighbor, Nathan who has a secret that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey." Michael called to Alex as he through her the keys to the her new car.

"What...This is mine?" Alex asked looking at the keys.

"First car, huh." Michael questioned.

"That's so cool." Alex marveled at the keys like a child. Michael smirks.

"Come on we need that other key to get inside." He tells her as they walk inside. Alex puts the keys in the door then hears the door behind her open. She looks to see a guy around her age. He smiles and looks and she smiles back. Michael sees Alex already looking at him and coughs lightly to get her to open the door. Alex gets the hint and opens the door. Her eyes light up at her apartment. She explores all over and finally stops after she looks in the fridge.

"It'll do." Alex tries to hide her excitement. Michael smiles.

"This is your cover kit, and the bag belongs to..." Michael waited for Alex to finish.

"Alex Winslow, I know what I'm doing Michael." She told him assuring she would be fine without him. Michael sighed.

"Remember, It's okay to have a cover boyfriend but, you can't get too attached." Michael reminded Alex.

"I've heard this a million times Michael, I'll be fine." Alex tried to convince him. Michael nodded and started to walk to the door.

"Michael wait..." Alex called him back. He turned around and looked at Alex with a straight face.

"What do I do?" She looked confused at Michael.

"You can be normal... do what normal people do. I wouldn't necessarily book a flight to Monte Carlo, but you can take a walk, go shopping." Michael explained to her how her new life would work. Alex smiled.

"Thanks." She said as he smiled back and left. Alex waited then called Nikita.

* * *

"You made it..." Nikita smiled at Alex as she walked past the aisle she was in. They both smiled and hugged each other.

"I called as soon as I was alone... and I used a clean phone." Alex said pulling away from Nikita's hug.

"Good, we'll use burners from now on... switch them out every week." Nikita said handing her a burner phone. Alex nodded. They smiled at each other trying to take in the fact that they were face to face again and finally able to talk to each other without code.

"Keep shopping..." Nikita pulls her smile away. "and be careful." She warned Alex about the cruelty of Division. Alex just smiled back.

"I know, Nikita." She smiled and started to walk away. "I'll be at home." She called making Nikita smile slightly.

* * *

Alex walked to her apartment with her hands full of grocery's.

"Hey... You need some help with that?" She heard her neighbor call from behind her.

"Oh no, I got it." Alex insisted as the man helped her anyway. They went inside her apartment.

"I'm Nathan by the way." He said putting down the grocery's. "I saw you moving in with your boyfriend earlier." Nathan looked at Alex starting to take the grocery's out the bags.

"Alex, he's not my boyfriend by the way." She breathed as she unloaded the grocery's. "My boss." She finished by putting the last jar of marshmallow fluff on the counter.

"Wow, six jars of marshmallow fluff..." He smirked.

"I... I'm the worst shopper..." She explained to Nathan.

"It's okay, I only have one jar stashed away." Nathan replied looking at the jars.

"You should try it with peanut butter on wheat, it's addictive." She suggested. Nathan laughed.

"Hey... I know this is a little sudden, but you should come over. I don't know that many people so maybe we can get to know each other." Alex smiled at his offer but then remembered her situation.

"I can't... work." She explained to him

"Oh, what do you do?" Nathan asked her.

"I... I'm a Youth Trend Consultant for a Gorilla marketing company..." She remembered talking to Michael about it just a couple hours ago. "What about you? You got a job out here?" Alex asked before he could react to her job.

"I'm a DJ." He told her. "I could..." Nathan was cut off by the ringing of Alex's phone. Seeing the restricted number she answered.

"Hello?" She said with the phone to her ear. When there was no answer she knew it was Nikita. She hung up then looked at Nathan.

"Sorry, I have to go." She apologized then picked up her burner phone from the counter.

"It's fine, I should get ready for my gig tonight anyway. I guess I'll talk to you later." Nathan suggested walking toward the door.

"Yeah..." Alex said walking next to him.

"Bye." He finished and walked to his apartment.

"Bye..." Alex uttered as she shut the door. As soon as she did this she dialed Nikita's number.

Nikita picked up but waited for Alex to say something. "Hey, You called, right?"

"Yeah, I need you to do something for me. Meet me at the store again in 15 minutes." Nikita informed her.

"Okay." She agreed then hung up.

* * *

"Here." Nikita gave a Alex a drive. "I need this uploaded to Division tonight." Nikita explained.

"Tonight?" Alex questioned looking at the drive.

"Yeah, is that going to be a problem?" Nikita asked looking at Alex.

"I... No. I'll take care of it." Alex assured and put the drive in her pocket.

"Alex, remember that a relationship isn't safe. Not only for you..." Nikita reminded her.

"I know..." Alex assured. "There is nothing between me and Nathan. It's all cover." She told her.

"Nathan, your neighbor?" Nikita asked. Alex's silence confirmed it. "Alex..."

"I know... I'll be careful..." She tried to convince her. "I'm going to Division now. I'll text you when it's uploaded." Nikita nodded then Alex left.

* * *

Alex put the drive into the slot, and when the icon popped up on the computer she hit upload. She waited for a minute then Amanda came in.

"Hello Alex, how's life on the outside?"

"Good, A little dull..."

"You really shouldn't estimate how big of a change this is, I imagine it's brought up a lot of different feelings. For instance, how do you feel about Nathan?" Amanda asked. Alex's fake smile turned into a frown, she didn't say anything. "We checked your tracker A few hours ago. Nothing out of the ordinary for new agents Alex, and we noticed you stopped by another unit in the building. Unit 302, you were there for a while..."

"He's just a neighbor..." Alex tried to smile again. Amanda smiled back.

"Well, I hope you know when it comes to these sorts of situations, you can comply to me. I'm a woman too. I understand the... Urge to connect." Amanda explained to her. Alex looked back at Amanda.

"Yeah well don't worry, were not 'connecting'..." Alex assured her. Amanda nodded.

"He lives in such close proximity to you it's not beyond the pale you two may get to know one another." Amanda told Alex. The drive Nikita gave Alex was almost done installing. "But remember, everything about your life out there, is just to facilitate what you do in here." Amanda reminded her with a slight smile on her face. Alex nodded with a fake smile on her face then Amanda left. As soon as she was gone Alex took the drive that was 100% uploaded and when she got out of Division, she texted Nikita who told her to go back to the store to meet her.

* * *

"What was on that drive anyway?" Alex asked looking at the rack in front of her. Nikita looked at the one in front of her and replied.

"You'll find out eventually... Alex, if you changed your mind about staying, I have no problem with..." Nikita was cut off by Alex.

"No, I want to stay..." Alex stated firmly Nikita smiled a little.

"Okay..." Nikita agreed.

"Is it okay if I head back now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm done with you for today." Nikita told her with a smile.

"Okay. I guess I'll..." She tried to end the conversation.

"Be careful Alex. It's even more dangerous when you're an Agent." Nikita told her.

"Okay... Bye, Nikita." Alex said as she walked out of the store.

"Bye..." Nikita muttered to herself and continued to look the rack.

* * *

Alex slowly knocked on the door, when she opened it she was face to face with the blond hair, blue-eyed man she couldn't help but fall for every time she saw him.

"Hey, I thought you had work..." Nathan said as he opened the door wider to see Alex's face.

"I did... but I was able to break free for awhile. I was wondering if dinner was an option." Alex explained to him and hoped she would get a warm welcome.

"Always..." He told her with a smile and let her inside his apartment. Alex sat at the table and waited for him to bring her a plate.

"So how did you wiggle your way out?" Nathan asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Nothing left for me to do. I would've been here sooner but I had to see a friend." She elaborated as she put her fork into the pasta.

"Who's your friend?" Nathan questioned as he took a bite.

"She just a Co-worker, well, she used to be..." Alex explained.

"Get fired?" He asked.

"Yeah, something like that..." She answered.

"So does she have a name?" He asked and took another bite.

_Should I answer him?_ Alex thought. _It's just Nathan, he doesn't know..._

"Nikita..." Alex told him. Nathan's eyes widened.

"Wow... I love that name." Nathan said with surprise. Alex smiled back.

**2 Hours Later**

Alex was asleep on Nathan's couch. As soon as he noticed he carried her back to her apartment and laid her on the couch. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Alex.." He said to a sleeping Alex and walked out the door.

Nathan walked into his apartment and slowly dialed a number and hesitantly pressed call as he looked around his apartment.

"It's Nathan," He confirmed into the phone. "I need to talk to Ari. It's about the Division agent... she's more than an agent, she's a mole..."

* * *

**AN: Hi! Soooo yeah let me know what you think of this in the reviews. Thanks! Byee! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to remind you to keep in mind that this is an AU story so Nikita and Michael aren't working together and the story line is a little out of order so it can fit my story better. Also I use some scenes from the show but I do not use whole episodes at a time. When a scene matches what I'm going for in chapter and it fits well I just put it in there and maybe adjust it a little so it's better suited for my story. Anyway hope you enjoy and I don't own Nikita...**

**(BTW I made a video you guys should check it out "Nikita- Reflection") ENJOY!**

* * *

"A mole?" Ari questioned after Nathan explained to him the situation.

"For the famous Nikita." Nathan added. Ari chuckled evilly.

"This is better than I expected. Keep up the good work and let us know about any more intel." Ari hung up.

"Yes sir..." He said knowing Ari already hung up but acting like he was still there.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Nathan went outside his apartment just in time to catch Alex locking her door.

"Hey." He said as Alex started to walk toward his apartment.

"Hey..." Alex looked at the ground and walked by Nathan.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he started to walk next to her.

"Work..." She told him shyly.

"But it's Saturday." Nathan argued.

"Right?" Alex agreed to his argument.

"Well, I'll drive you." He offered as they made it to the front door of the building.

"It's okay, I'm kind of in a hurry..." She told him as she got closer to her car.

"Okay, another time then." He said smiling.

"Yeah, we can do that." She smiled back. "Never..." She muttered to herself as she got in her car and drove away.

* * *

Alex sat at a computer and went through her file. When a picture of Nathan popped up under "Known associate" she quickly looked around the room then plugged in a flash drive disguised as lipstick and deleted the file. After this she screwed the cap back on and got ready to leave. She was going to meet Nikita and talk about future plans. When she was almost to the door she heard a voice behind her.

"Alex." She stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath. "Where are you going?" Amanda asked.

"I was heading home."Alex started to walk toward Amanda. "Back to the city I mean."

"Good." Amanda smiled. "Then you're free. Join me." Amanda pointed forward. Alex walked in that direction.

* * *

Nikita entered Alex's apartment. She waited for her for an hour at where they were supposed to meet. When Alex never showed up she though she'd check her apartment. She looked in her room but didn't find her there. She sighed but then she heard a noise. When she turned around A bat was next to her head. She quickly knocked the bat out of the man's hands and knocked him to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan asked. He knew the answer... And Nikita knew he did. She remembered him from almost 8 years ago. She encountered him while a fight between Division and Gogol was going on. She never got a name. Just a glimpse of him, but he never saw her. Even though she knew all this, she played dumb.

"I'm the one who isn't braking into a woman's house with a baseball bat. And you are?" She replied with a question.

"I'm not telling you anything." Nathan tried to get up, obviously not his hardest, but he was acting. Nikita pinned him back to the ground with her foot.

"I don't think you understand the way this works. I have your bat, and you're on the ground, which means you're not exactly in the position of power." Nikita explained.

"I'm Nathan... Alex's neighbor." Nikita kept calm on the outside but on the inside everything was connecting. Even things that shouldn't have been connecting. Alex always talked about Nathan but this was the first time she ever saw him, and recognized him. Alex's neighbor and love interest was Gogol, most likely planted here to spy on her. She kept playing dumb. She needed to warn Alex before she did anything that could put her in more danger.

"You're Nathan?" She backed off of him slowly. "Why are you breaking and entering?"

"I'm not breaking in anything. I have a key." He told her.

"You have a key. I have a key... Explain the baseball bat." She demanded.

"Alex and I had plans but she never showed. She didn't answer the door, I can't get her on the phone, I'm worried." Nathan explained Nikita. She could see right through his lies. "Then I heard you go into her apartment, and..."

"Why didn't you just call 9-1-1?" Nikita hears a siren and is confused. "Wait, you didn't call 9-1-1 did you?"

"No, I didn't... Wait who are you? Nikita? Alex told me about you..." When Nikita heard this she was furious with Alex for exposing her identity to a guy she barley knew. It was bad that he was Gogol but it could have been worse. What if he was Division? She would have gotten cancelled.

"Yeah... Me and Alex had plans too. I was wondering the same thing. I'm going to find her." Nikita walked out the door ignoring Nathan who called after her. She sighed deeply as soon as she got outside the door.

"Alex..."

* * *

Amanda sat Alex down for tea in her office she poured her a glass and offered her to drink it. When Alex didn't take it she sat in on the table in front of her.

"Alex, I called you here because I was worried you were getting to attached to Nathan." Amanda told Alex as she set down the tea. Alex opened her mouth but Amanda continued first. "I sent an agent to see if I should worry he watched you leave your apartment this morning. Nathan wanted to drive you to work. Obviously that couldn't happen and you controlled the situation which makes me fear less about that." Alex smiles falsely.

"I'm glad you're not afraid anymore." She replies sarcastically. Amanda smiles evilly back at her.

"Yes, but the agent called me back about an hour ago." Alex face quickly turns into a frown. "He told me he saw Nikita go into your apartment building and leave about 10 minutes later." Alex stares at Amanda with a straight look on her face?

"Nikita?" Alex questions. Amanda nods. "What was Nikita doing at my apartment?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Amanda replies.

"Are you trying to imply i'm a mole." Alex asks frustrated.

"I'm not implying anything, Alex. Unless there's something you're not telling me." Amanda turns the tables back to Alex. Alex Stares at her angrily.

"You know what Amanda. I am tiered of your mind games. This isn't about me. This about your frustration at not being able to solve me like a Rubik's Cube." Alex and Amanda stare at each other.

"You know what you're right." Amanda admits. "I have become to invested. So let's take my prejudices out of the equation." Amanda picks up a phone a dials a number. Alex stares at her with fear but with a straight face. "Birkhoff? Bring the FMRI to my office please." Alex eyes widen. "I need proof to see if someone is lying."

* * *

**Hi. I know this chapter is kind of short and I'm sorry. But I am going on vacation tomorrow and I wanted to post something before I left. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thank you so much for reading. It means so much. Byee! :P :D :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know why Nikita was at your apartment?" Amanda asks. Birkhoff is standing behind the FMRI and can see how Alex's brain reacts to her answers.

"No." Alex answers firmly.

"Have you made contact with Nikita since you've become an agent?" She asks again.

"No." She states again.

"Are you aware of Nikita's location?" Amanda asks one final question.

"No." Alex replies calmly.

"Truth, Lie, and... That ones shaky but it looks like a lie." Birkhoff tells Amanda.

"Unlike the Polygraph you can't fool the FMRI by regulating your peripheral nervous system." Amanda told Alex and walked toward the FMRI and Birkhoff.

"Alright... I lied." Amanda's eyes widened when she said this. Alex sighed. "I didn't think it was a big deal but about a week ago Nikita approached me." Alex admitted. Birkhoff stared at Amanda and Amanda stared at Alex.

"What did she say?" Amanda asked. Alex lifted up her shirt to reveal a huge bruise on her stomach. It was from her and Nikita sparring, but it was a window to the perfect lie.

"We fought..." Alex put her shirt down and looked at Amanda. "She offered me a chance at a new life but I refused... I told her I wasn't going anywhere and I was loyal to my place in Division." Alex explained.

"Do you know Nikita's location?" Amanda questioned walking around her.

"I did at one point but I'm not sure if she is still there." She told her.

"Why didn't you try to bring her in." Amanda asked.

"She had a weapon and I didn't. She went through more training than I did..." Alex said. Amanda looked at Birkhoff.

"She's telling the truth..." Birkhoff confirmed.

"I have to say Alex, I'm a little disappointed. I expected more from you." Amanda told her. Alex didn't make eye contact.

"I'm sorry..." She said looking up to Amanda. Amanda smiled evilly back to her.

"Next time, It will do you well to tell us about any confrontation you have with any enemy. Especially Nikita." She warned Alex. Alex nodded and left the room.

* * *

Alex walked into her apartment and got her phone out the lamp. She quickly dialed Nikita's number.

"Hey, sorry." Alex greeted.

"Hey, where were you?" Nikita asked.

"I got held up at Division. Amanda had my ass." Alex replied as she sat on her couch.

"Are you okay?" Nikita questioned concerned.

"I am now. What's up?" Alex changed the subject

"We need to talk... Meet me at the loft in an hour." Nikita requested.

"Okay..." Alex agreed and hung up.

* * *

"Hey." Alex smiled walking in the door.

"Hey..." Nikita smiled back sadly.

"I brought Chinese." Alex held up the plastic bag in her hand and put it down on the closest table. Nikita continued to smile sadly.

"Alex, we need to talk." Alex's smile faded when she heard the tone in Nikita voice that was sad and dead serious. She sat next to her on the bed in the middle of the loft.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks putting her hand on Nikita's shoulder. Nikita put her hand over Alex's and rubbed it. Then she looked at her.

"Your neighbor..." Nikita started.

"Nathan." Alex finished her statement.

"Yeah, He's..." Nikita stopped to look at Alex who was still staring at her. "He's Gogol." Nikita sighed. Alex's eyes started to form unshed tears.

"What... How do you..." Alex wasn't able to finish because, she'd been interrupted by Nikita.

"I was on a mission for Division a few years ago... I recognized him." Nikita finished. The room fell to an awkward silence until Nikita broke it. "Alex I'm..." Nikita was interrupted.

"No... It's okay..." Alex told Nikita, but it was obviously not okay. Alex wanted to cry, but she didn't. "It's always to good to be true." Alex sighed with a sad laugh. "I'm so stupid... Nikita, I told him your name. Gogol knows I'm a mole. They could tell Division..."

"No. Okay they won't tell Division. They have no reason to make contact with Division... Why would they even be spying on a Division agent?" Nikita asked herself.

"I don't know... I'm going to find out though." Alex got up.

"You're going to confront him?" Nikita questioned Alex's decision.

"Yeah. I want to know what's going on." Alex started to head for the door.

"Alex." Nikita called after her. Alex turned around. "Be careful." Nikita said with a serious look. Alex looked at her and nodded then left.

* * *

Alex knocked on Nathan's door. She had a gun in the back of her pants. While she was waiting for Nathan to open the door she contemplated what she was going to say. Nathan was such a nice guy is what one part of her was thinking. The other part knew that Nathan was a fake, an act, and he could hurt her. She also needed to find out why Gogol was spying on her. In the middle of here thoughts Nathan opened the door.

"Hey!" He greeted happily.

"Hey..." Alex replied a little bit of disappointment in her voice. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He opened the door for her to enter.

"Do you want something to drink? Water? Beer?" He asked kind of laughing when he said beer.

"Umm... Water is fine, thanks." She replied with a fake smile.

"Okay." He smiled. "I'll be right back." He went into the kitchen.

"So what brings here. I didn't expect to see you tonight." He yelled to her from the kitchen.

"I just had something I needed to talk to you about." Alex called back.

"Alright, shoot." Nathan said walking in the living room with Alex's water. When he walked in he saw Alex with a gun pointed straight at his chest.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter coming soon. Ayushi... You are going to pay for this :P. PLEASE REVIEW! I love feedback. As always thank you sooooooo much for reading. :D :P :) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow... I didn't mean it literally." Nathan joked.

"Shut up!" Alex yelled at him not satisfied with the joke.

"Alex... What's going on?" Nathan asked more seriously.

"You know..." Alex told him.

"No..." He insisted.

"Nikita told me you were Gogol." She finally told him. Nathan's eyes widened. 'How did Nikita...' Nathan thought.

"What's Gogol?" Nathan asked. It was obvious in his voice he was lying.

"Wow, I would of thought they trained you to be better liars." Alex laughed sarcastically.

"Okay, Alex I'm sorry. I was sent here to spy on you..." Alex rolled her eyes as soon as she heard this. "But it wasn't all fake."

"Bullshit!" Alex growled.

"No..." Nathan sighed. "I wasn't supposed to, but during this mission... I've gotten feelings for you." Alex sighed when she heard him say this.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She questioned.

"Because, Gogol protocol is to kill as soon as an agent is compromised." He hesitated "And you don't look dead to me." Nathan made the room less tense. Alex couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Listen, I'm not like other agents. I don't like where I work. I've tried to get out for years. By the way, you're a mole?" Nathan questioned.

"The only reason I'm in Division is because of Nikita. She put me in their trail so I could spy on their missions and give her information. We were partners before I was even in Division." Alex explained.

"Oh..." Nathan stated surprised. "Any other surprises?" He asked

"I'm going to talk to Nikita. I need to tell her about what happened." Alex said ignoring his question. "How much does Gogol know about Nikita?" She questioned. Nathan laughed after she asked.

"Yeah, she's kind of a legend in all these secret government facility's. Ari told us all how she's a rogue Division agent... High threat." Nathan explained. Alex nodded and looked at Nathan. She wasn't sure if she could trust him yet, but since he wasn't trying to kill her yet she decided to trust him for now.

"Okay then." Alex responded then headed for the door.

"Alex wait." Nathan called after her. She waited by the door and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Nathan apologized.

"Is that all you have to say?" Alex asked irritated.

"What else can I say?" He question with a confused laugh.

"Nothing..." Alex sighed. Nathan started to say something to Alex, but before he could she left.

* * *

Alex went up to Nikita's loft to tell her about Nathan. She wasn't even sure if she could trust him, but that's why she needed to talk to Nikita. Nikita would tell her how to handle this and then go on saying that _'you need to be more careful.' _It was true, she did need to be more careful with who she trusted, but she had heard it all before.

Alex went inside the loft and saw Nikita by a window.

"So..." Nikita started while she walked a way from the window.

"So, he said he wants out of Gogol." Alex told her.

"And you believed him?" Nikita asked surprised and somewhat angry

"I don't know..." Alex admitted and sat down on the bed.

"Alex, this is not a good time for 'I don't know.'" Nikita stated firmly.

"I need your help." Alex sighed then looked at her. "It didn't sound like he was lying."

"Gogol agents are trained to act in that kind of situation." Nikita explained.

"He said that they are trained to kill when compromised on mission." Alex argued. Nikita was silent.

"Alex, you can't trust anybody... You can never be sure." Nikita reminded her. She used to tell her that all the time before she infiltrated Division. Alex paused before replying to Nikita.

"So what do I do?" Alex questioned.

"You tell him he needs to leave. Tell him to tell Ari he has enough information, and if he really means what he said, he'll do it." Nikita debriefed Alex.

"Okay." Alex sighed. Nikita sat next to Alex then hugged her.

"I know it's hard. To not be able to trust, but it's the way it has to be for now." Nikita lectured.

"I know." Alex agreed then pulled a way from their hug. She smiled at Nikita then left.

* * *

Alex was on her way to Nathan's apartment when her Division phone rang. She reached into her purse and picked it up.

"Michael?" Alex questioned into her phone.

"Alex, we need you to report to Division immediately." Michael demanded.

"Why? What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"It's an urgent op, and we need you on it." Michael explained. Alex sighed a little.

"Okay on my way." Alex responded then hung up the phone. She turned her car around and headed for Division.

* * *

"So I'm the only one on this op?" Alex asked with surprise as she walked down the hall with Michael holding the folder he'd given her.

"No, not really. You'll see when you're debriefed." Michael explained, opening the door to the debriefing room. They both sat down then Michael started to explain. "We received a threat from Ari Tasarov about 2 hours ago. He said he sent Gogol agents to spy on Division agents. All agents need to be on look out for anything suspicious. If you find an agent, you bring them in, so we can torture any information out of them." Michael debriefed Alex.

Alex nodded understanding, but there was no way she was going to bring Nathan in. She still didn't fully trust him but, he didn't kill her so she wouldn't betray him by giving him up to Division.

"Alright, thank you, Alex." Michael said with no emotion. Alex could tell this wasn't his first debrief about this situation. She left after he said this.

* * *

Alex knocked on Nathan's door. When it opened she rushed inside.

"Nathan you need to leave." Alex ordered as soon as she saw him. "They're looking for Gogol agents and if they find you..." Nathan interrupted Alex in the middle of her speech.

"Alex, I'm already leaving." Nathan told her with a straight face.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"Ari has enough information and wants me to return with everything." Nathan explained. Alex started to say something then stopped when Nathan started to talk again. "I was sent here to spy on you Alex, but not because you're a Division agent." Nathan admitted then put a shot in Alex's neck. "Because you're a Udinov." He finished. That was the last thing Alex heard before falling to the floor unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, she's unconscious." Nathan updated Ari, looking at Alex laying on the floor.

"Okay. Your transportation will be out front in 5 minutes." Ari told his agent then hung up the phone. Nathan picked up Alex in a cradling position. The story for anyone who would happen to be curious was simple. She drank too much at a party.

* * *

Nikita called Alex for 5th time. It had been about a day since they'd last spoken and Nikita was starting to worry.

"Come Alex, pick-up... Dammit!" She hung up the phone with no luck. She didn't want to have to go to her apartment but she did. When she pulled up she saw Alex's car was still there. She went up stairs she opened the unlocked door. Her gun was in her hands and pointed to the floor. While she was in Alex's room she heard the door open again. When she came out from behind the wall she pointed a gun at the person who had walked into the apartment.

"Michael?" Nikita questioned his presence. Michael quickly put his gun up at the same time.

"Where is she?" Michael asked angrily.

"What?" Nikita was confused. She thought that if she wasn't here she'd be at Division. If she wasn't at Division then... In sudden realization Nikita ran into the apartment across the hall.

"Nikita stop!" Michael yelled thinking that she was running away from him. When he saw she went into the apartment next door he was shocked and confused. "What are you doing?" He asked Nikita. She didn't answer, but instead searched the apartment. When she found no one was home she knew what happened.

"Gogol..." She whispered to herself and ran her finger through her hair. "Dammit!" She kicked the coffee table then fell onto the couch her face in her hands. Michael was confused before but he was pretty sure he was starting to figure it out.

"Alex... She's your mole." Michael realized and told Nikita. This made her lift her head.

"Michael, please... You can't tell Division. I told... I told her everything would be okay..." Nikita shook her head and bit her lip to keep her from crying. She told her everything would be okay... But it wasn't. Michael sighed and looked at Nikita.

"I... I won't tell." He told her as he started to lower his gun.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly then shook her head again.

"Division thought you took her. If you didn't..." Michael was interrupted.

"Gogol." Nikita looked at him. Michael looked back confused.

"No, there's no reason Gogol would want Alex. We recently talked with Ari Tasarov. He said he has no interest in doing anything that would affect Division negatively unless we got in his way..." Nikita stood up from the couch.

"What has Ari been doing lately?" Nikita asked worried. Michael hesitated but answered.

"He's been working with Sergei Semack... Zetrov." Michael answered. Nikita was wrong. Of course Ari was having agents spy on Alex to make sure Division wasn't getting in the way of their problems, But they must've also known she was an Udinov. That's why they chose her.

"Oh my God... They know." Nikita whispered to herself in horror. Michael heard her say this.

"They know what Nikita?" Michael asked. Nikita looked at Michael.

"Alex... She's not like most recruits. Her past wasn't the same 'I had a hard life' story as the rest." Nikita told him.

"Yeah, the sex trafficking..." He started.

"No... Alex is..." She paused not knowing if she could trust Michael with this information, but convinced herself. "She's a Udinov, Michael." He looked at her in shock.

"How..." He started but Nikita explained.

"I saved her that night... That's how she was sold into sex trafficking. It saved her life." Nikita told him. He opened his mouth, but shut it. He didn't know what to say. "Michael, you can't tell anyone this either... Please. She'll get killed." Nikita begged him.

"You have to save her." Michael said implying he wouldn't tell. Nikita nodded.

"I'm going to." She promised him, herself, and most importantly Alex. She left the Apartment and head straight for Russia.

* * *

Alex had hand cuffs around her wrist. She was accompanied with two guards, one on each side of her. They put her into a chair and when she ripped away from them she looked up to see Ari Tasarov standing in front of her.

"Alexandra Udinov, It is so nice to meet you." He greeted smiling. Alex looked at him with the opposite expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She told him. Ari kept smiling, he knew she was lying.

"Alexandra..." Ari started until he was interrupted by Alex.

"My name is Alex." She argued. Ari continued ignoring Alex.

"We've observed you for quite some time now. Soon after you were recruited into Division we saw some facial recognition appointing your identity to Alexandra Udinov." Ari explained. She knew that she couldn't tell them any different, they already knew she was an Udinov, she was just glad Division didn't find out. She didn't say anything to Ari, but a man walked in from behind her.

"Здравствуйте Александра. (Hello Alexandra.)" He greeted walking in front of her towards Ari.

"Sergei..." Alex questioned his presence but it suddenly made sense. He had always wanted everything her Papa had,so he took it. "It was you..."

"With the help of your Division... It's ironic how you have ended up there Alexandra." Sergei told Alex who glared at him with a look of hatred.

"You son of a bitch..." She sighed. "You took everything from him!" She yelled with small tears in her eyes.

"Your father, was a coward." He raised his voice back at her. Alex stood up to attack him but was held back down by the guards.

"Go to hell!" She screamed. Sergei scoffed.

"You're much stronger than you used to be, Alexandra." Alex remained silent and Sergei looked at Ari and nodded.

"Take her down stairs..." Ari commanded the guards. They lifted her out of her seat and took her.

* * *

Michael went back to Division, but Nikita was on a private plane an hour from Russia. The flight killed her, she was just sitting there while Alex was... That was the worst part, she didn't know what was happening to Alex. She was Anxious to get off the plane and finder her.

Before she could even step out of the plane, she was shot at. It was Division. How did they... Michael? She took a gun from behind her and started shooting. She shot one agent. While she was shooting she saw Michael shooting back at her. Nikita looked at him disappointed. She really thought he was coming to her side, now she knew she couldn't trust him. She shot down the rest of the agents except for Michael and they to each other's gunpoint. Michael turned off his com for their conversation. He would come up with an excuse for Percy later.

"You son of a..." Nikita started before Michael interrupted her.

"Before you say anything, I didn't tell anyone about Alex... I had to give Percy something or else he would've been onto this." Michael explained himself. Nikita silently put her gun down and Michael did the same.

"You turned your com off... Won't Nerd catch on that it always turns off at the right times?" Nikita questioned walking toward him.

"Yeah... This is the last time this can happen. They will get suspicious." Michael insisted.

"Michael, they probably already are." Nikita told him worried he would be exposed. Michael nodded.

"That's why you are going to shoot me. Once in the shoulder and once in the thy..." Michael said taking his com out of his ear and smashing it. "I'll say my com fell out and broke during impact."He finished. Nikita didn't object, only because she knew it was the only way he would be safe.

"Okay..." She sighed as she lined up her gun and quickly shot him twice. He groaned in pain on the ground. "How are they going to find you?" Nikita questioned kneeling next to him, feeling guilty.

"Back up is on the way..." Michael moaned. "You need to go." Nikita grabbed his hand for a second but let go just as quickly to find Alex.

* * *

Nikita looked through the window of the Udinov estate that had burned down years ago. Now living there was Sergei Semack, Alex's uncle. She couldn't see Alex through any of the windows, she would have to go inside to get a closer look. When she did sneak inside, immediately she took out 2 guards. She found the closest air vent and started to crawl down the vent. She was startled when she heard Alex yelling. She started to crawl quicker down the vents, toward Alex's voice.

"She needs to die, or she could take Zetrov back." Semack told Ari. Nikita was watching through the vent. They were not far from Alex who was sitting in a chair with her hand and feet strapped down.

"I'll get one of the guards to do it." Ari agreed then motioned to the guard. The second he pulled out his gun, Nikita kicked out the vent and before the guard could even see who jumped out of the vent he was dead, and then the next guard after that. Alex looked at Nikita in relief as she pointed her gun towards Ari and Semack.

"Don't move!" Nikita yelled at them, her gun not moving.

"Nikita, how did you manage to get yourself here?" Ari asked with his hands slightly in the air. Semack looked at him confused, he had no idea who Nikita was. She ignored his questioned and pulled a knife out of her boot to cut the strings off of Alex, her gun still pointing at the both of them. When Nikita cut the rope off of her hands she gave the knife to Alex so she could cut the rope around her legs.

"There are guards all around here..." Sergei started, but Nikita had turned to Alex to comfort her. "Do you think you'll be able to just walk out of here?" Nikita shook her head.

"No." Nikita said calmly and looked at the vent. "We'll go out the same way I came in." She directed Alex to the vent, Nikita wanted her to go up first so she wouldn't get the urge to want to go after him, after what he did to her family.

"Long live Alexandra Udinov." Nikita said before putting her gun down and entering the vent. Once they reached the top they had to kill a few guards as they ran through the forest. They got away, but something told Nikita this was just the beginning. Not only was Division after Nikita, but now Gogol was after Nikita and Alex. I t wouldn't be safe for Alex to return to Division or her apartment.

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING. SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT SCHOOL STARTED. PLEASE REVIEW, AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :P :D :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"There's a signal jammer here until we can get your tracker disabled. But you can't set foot out of this loft. Birkhoff probably hacked into every street camera looking for you." Nikita explained typing on her keyboard. Alex didn't reply. She'd been quiet since Nikita had saved her.

"What are you thinking about?" Nikita asked sitting next to her. Alex chuckled at her thought.

"It's just kind of funny I guess... Were right back where we started." Alex told Nikita looking up from the floor.

"I don't think were exactly where we started... I mean, we know a lot more about how Division plans..." Nikita paused. "I think we might even have an alliance."

"Who?" Alex questioned. Nikita smiled.

"Michael." She said with little hesitation. Alex smiled back knowing this could be a huge break for them.

"That's great." Alex smiled, forgetting about her anger and frustration toward Sergei and everything else that was wrong. Nikita smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah..." Nikita responded.

* * *

"Birkhoff, did you find them yet? Michael asked almost 10 minutes after Birkhoff told him that they were spotted together through shadow net.

"No, Mikey..." He was going to say more but Michael didn't care to hear it.

"Dammit Nikita..." Michael whispered to himself. Birkhoff looked at Michael for a second then looked back at his computer when Percy walked in.

"Tell me you found her..." He demanded looking at Birkhoff.

"Wish I could, boss." Birkhoff replied with a sigh. "But, now we know who the mole is..." He finished turning away from his computer. Percy stared at him, and Birkhoff looked back approvingly. Percy sighed deeply and looked at the picture Birkhoff had found of them on Shadow-net. Michael stared at Birkhoff and Percy. He was hoping that Birkhoff would not show him the picture, but he couldn't stop him.

"Amanda isn't going to be happy about this..." Percy sighed. As frustrated as he was to see another agent escape Division, He was more worried about how Amanda would react to her 'second Nikita' being more closely related to Nikita than she thought.

"About what?" Amanda asked walking in on perfect cue. Percy backed away from the screen to let Amanda see the picture. Her eyes widened when see saw the picture of her protegé and former protegé together. After staring at it for a few second she walked out of the room. Not a fast pace, but not a slow pace either.

"Haven't seen Amanda like that..." Michael broke the silence and walked toward Percy and Birkhoff.

"Yeah, you weren't here when she found out Nikki left." Birkhoff continued typing. "Man, she was pissed."

"Where was I?" Michael questioned.

"Out looking for her..." He responded vaguely. Michael was silent until Percy broke them up.

"Enough about that, just find them. I want them both brought in alive. If that's not possible" He paused and looked at Michael. "Shot on sight." He finished then walked out of Ops. When he was gone, Michael turned to Birkhoff.

"Why would Percy want them brought in alive?" He asked. "Before, Nikita was high threat, shoot on sight, and she's the only rouge agent we've had..." He explained his question.

"Probably for Amanda. She wanted Nikki brought in alive, but Percy wasn't going for it. Now, I guess he's gonna let her take her anger out on her two greatest creations." Birkhoff explained, the whole time looking at his computer. Michael sighed and look in the training room where he'd trained his two best recruits.

* * *

Amanda walked into her office and sat in front of the mirror. She opened one of her chores and took out a small burner phone.

"Alex is working with Nikita." Amanda stated into the phone.

"Yes." Ari responded, knowing Amanda didn't know, and she would be angry.

"And you didn't tell me." She continued.

"If you would've known, you would've treated her differently within Division, possibly even had her cancelled. That was not a risk I was willing to take." Ari explained. Amanda was silent.

"If you find her, please let Gogol take care of her." Ari pleaded.

"And why should I do that?" Amanda questioned.

"Alex is... Russian property." Ari tried to avoid completely answering her.

"Just because she was in the Russian Trafficking..." Ari cut her off.

"No... It's not about the trafficking." Ari paused before telling Amanda the news that would make her more mad at him than not telling her that she was working with Nikita. "Alex is... Alexandra Udinov." Amanda didn't do anything after he said this, except hang up the phone. She sighed deeply, she now knew what Alex had been hiding, and it wasn't just one thing. Then it hit her. Nikita got her out of the fire, that's why she was Nikita's mole, and how she was still alive. That was the moment everything changed for her. Her main goal changed, it was to make Alex and Nikita suffer.

* * *

Nikita woke up in the middle of the night to a noise. She looked around, but it was pitch black. All she could see was Alex, still sleeping next to her. She grabbed a gun from under her pillow and walked over to the light switch. She flicked it on and pointed it straight.

"Michael?" Nikita questioned when he saw him standing across the room from her. "How did you..." Before she could finish Michael cut her off.

"That's not important. What's important, is that they know about Alex." Michael explained.

"I was pretty sure that would happen." Nikita replied.

"No, they know she's an Udinov." Michael told her. Nikita eyes widened.

"How did they find out?!" She asked loudly, which woke Alex up.

"Nikita, what's going on..." She asked when she saw Michael.

"Division knows you're Alexandra Udinov." Nikita debriefed Alex.

"What..." Alex sighed getting out of her bed.

"Yeah... Now Amanda's main goal is to make sure that you 2 get back to Division, alive...

"Why alive?" Alex asked.

"She's Amanda, why do you think." She looked back at Alex. She wants us to know the costs of leaving her." She finished.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked looking at Nikita.

"Were going to fight." She said looking at Alex,then Michael who nodded confirming that he is in on working with them.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long... School. Let me know what you think :P :D :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A little bit of a time gap. Takes place towards the beginning of season 2. There won't be as much Nathan from this point on, but he still might show up later on. Now we are mostly focusing on what are they going to do now. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Nikita, Michael and Alex are working from a motel room. They had worked together since the day Michael came to them and he never went back. Division was after them and they were going to take it down. They, couldn't stay in the loft anymore, it wasn't safe to be so close. They were a team, but the last thing they expected was for Birkhoff to show up on their doorstep.

"Nerd!?" Nikita questioned loudly as she opened the door. Michael pulled out his gun and pointed it at him through the door.

"Don't trust him! He's with Division..." He stated.

"Was with Division..." He replied calmly. Alex walked toward the door.

"Check his tracker..." She told them. Michael pulled him in by his arm and started to pull up his shirt.

"Get off me, man!" He shouted, and lifted up his own shirt. "Removed, duh!" Nikita and Michael looked at each other before Alex walked up to Birkhoff.

"How did you find us?" Alex asked.

"It wasn't hard princess." He scoffed as he made himself at home by sitting on their couch.

"How did you get away from Division." Nikita asked. He chuckled again.

"Went home, cut out my tracker, left." He explained simply. "Division is nothing without me, it wasn't hard to get away."

"Yeah, but why? Why did you just decide to leave now?" Michael questioned.

"Well, I wasn't going to stick around with Amanda running the place." He told them all. Alex and Nikita made eye contact while Michael stared down Birkhoff.

"Amanda?" Nikita questioned walking closer to Birkhoff.

"She's queen bee now." He informed. "She locked Percy in a cell in Division, with the help of oversight." They all looked around at each other. Birkhoff sighed and prepared to tell them the worst part. "But that's not why I'm here... There's something you guys need to know."

"What?" Nikita asked hesitantly.

"She's not taking any active recruitment's, and only has one active mission." He explained.

"She wants me and Alex..." Nikita started, but Birkhoff cut her off.

"She does want you, and Alex, but she wants Alex for something... she wants to use her for something." He explained. Nikita looked at Alex.

"She wants to use you to get to Zetrov." Nikita told her.

"Amanda knows I would never agree to that... Why would she even try?" Alex asked.

"Maybe that's why she wants me, she wants to use me to get to you." Nikita thought out loud.

"Leverage..." Michael spoke.

"We don't know if were right..." Alex said but was interrupted.

"We don't know if were wrong." Nikita stated, then looked at Birkhoff. "Thank you Nerd, for telling us."

"No problem." He said softly and sarcastically.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find Birkhoff!" Amanda yelled at the 4 man search team. They looked around at each other all of them afraid to speak, til one finally spoke up.

"He wasn't there, We looked everywhere... He took his tracker out." He spoke. She stared them down, then went to find Sonya, knowing Birkhoff couldn't be found if he did not want to be, and she knew where he went. The next time he would be in Division, he would die there.

"Sonya." Amanda called to Sonya, who was sitting in Ops with the rest of the techs.

"Yes, Mam?" Sonya answered.

"You're being promoted to head tech." She told her with no explanation.

"Right now?" Sonya question her decision, surprised that she chose her and that she was choosing a new one.

"Yes, Sonya. Right now." She responded annoyed, then walked away.

"Okay then..." Sonya mumbled under her breath. Amanda walked into her office and shut the blinds. Once she did that she brought out a burner phone and dialed a number... Ari's.

"My head tech is with them now." Amanda snarled into the phone.

"That does complicate things." He said calmly and chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Ari. Were not going to be able to find them if..." Ari cut her off.

"Amanda... You agreed we'd look for them together. Once we find them, what do you plan on doing?" He asked. Amanda took a breath.

"Nikita needs to know that leaving comes with a price, and sending Alex to spy comes with an even bigger one. Alex will be used to get Zetrov..." Amanda explained.

"That'll never work if she doesn't cooperate, and we both know she won't." Ari told Amanda.

"But if we had leverage.." Amanda started.

"You're talking about using Nikita as leverage?" Ari questioned.

"Alex, was trained by Nikita. She would sacrifice anything to save her, because she would do the same for her." Amanda explained.

"Loved ones, are a liability." Ari quoted. Amanda smiled.

"If she would've listened to me, she wouldn't be in this situation" She finished and hung up the phone. As much as Amanda did need Alex, she took Nikita's betrayal much more personally.

* * *

The four of them stood around each other debating ways they could figure out what to do about Amanda's plan.

"It's too risky for us to go out there. It was okay when it was Percy, but he didn't have us as the number one priority in all Division." Nikita explained to everyone else.

"Well you can't just sit here and wait for her to find you." He argued.

"He's right, we can't just sit here and do nothing while Amanda is hunting us." Alex entered the conversation.

"Then what should we do? Walk straight into her trap?" Nikita questioned.

"Technically, it wouldn't be a 'trap.'" Birkhoff interrupted.

"Nerd, what are you still doing here?" Nikita asked when she noticed Birkhoff had helped himself to anything and everything in the kitchen.

"Hey, with Amanda hunting you, you need me." He said with a mouthful of food. Nikita rolled her eyes and returned to the conversation.

"What if we go?" Michael started. Everyone looked at him surprised, but he continued. "We can live a life away from all this, Amanda will eventually stop trying to find you..."

"Amanda will never stop trying to find us..." Nikita told him. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, until Alex talked.

"What if we beat her to her own plan?" Alex questioned to everyone, but mostly Nikita.

"You're talking about exposing that you're Alexandra Udinov..." Nikita asked.

"It makes sense... We do it, so Amanda has nothing on us." Michael told them._  
_

"It also makes her untouchable, if she dies, we all know who gets blamed." Birkhoff added. Nikita nodded thinking the plan through her head.

"Okay... Let's do it." She agreed as the team started working on operation Alexandra Udinov.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex, along with the rest of the team, traveled to Russia where the press conference was going to be held. During this conference Alex would expose to the world that she was still alive. They were staying in a small motel, about 25 minutes away from where the conference was being held.

"Alex, Here's your comm." Nikita said as she gave Alex the comm.

"Thanks." Alex replied as she finished putting on her jacket and put the comm in her ear. "Do I look okay?"

"Yeah." Nikita replied with a slight laugh. "You look perfect."

"Really? You don't think I should look more formal?" Alex questioned.

"Alex, You just clawed your way out of human trafficking." Nikita reminded her. Alex nodded.

"Right." She agreed.

"Operation Alexandra Udinov is a go." Birkhoff called from his computer with Michael standing over him. Michael looked at Alex and Nikita.

"You guys better get going, conference starts in an hour." He told them.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll be close, okay?" Nikita told Alex.

"Alright." Alex confirmed. "It's weird... I feel like I'm about to tell the world I'm Iron Man, or something..."

"Well, you have been in hiding for a while." Nikita smiled. "Let's go." She tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Princess!" Birkhoff yelled from his computer. Alex looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck." He said.

"Thanks, Birkhoff." Alex laughed, then they were out the door.

* * *

"There are rumors that Alexandra Udinov is going to be making an appearance today." Ari told Amanda over the phone. Amanda smiled.

"Then my plans are going perfectly." She replied.

"You knew about this?" Ari asked.

"It would be to hard to get Alex to break for Nikita, Now she'll take Zetrov just so we can't." Amanda explained.

"That would be a long, drawn out, legal process." Ari said looking at Sergei talking to a few people before getting the conference.

"That's something she's willing to do to keep Zetrov out of our hands. When she does have it, it will be so much easier to get from her." Amanda finished.

"Yes, It will. The conference is getting ready to start, I'll let you know how it goes." Ari said, then hung up the phone.

* * *

"And what would you say to the Udinovs if they were here today?" The reporter asked Sergei.

"Excuse me?" Sergei questioned the reporter.

"What would you say to the Udinovs?" Alex repeated.

"Um, well... I would say, I hope they can see everything that I have done for Zetrov" Sergei answered.

"I have." Alex said as she stepped forward.

"And can you tell us who you are?" The reporter asked.

"I am Alexandra Udinov, daughter of Nikolai and Katya Udinov." Alex said as she walked closer to the stage. "It's been a long tome uncle Sergei." She finished then went on the stage. Once she was up there, she hugged her uncle, to put on a show for the press.

"What are you doing?" Sergei asked in a almost whispering tone.

"You're about to find out." Alex responded in the same tone, then let go of the hug. Nikita was listening to Alex over her comm from the car outside the conference. She smiled knowing how far she had come. Birkhoff and Michael were back at the hotel watching on the TV, and listening over the comm.

"Now that, is one nutty press conference." Birkhoff pointed at the TV. Michael laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... It is."

* * *

"That was the darkest period of my life. The attack on my home cost me my parents. The time in those brothels cost me my soul. Six months ago, I got out.  
I got clean. And now I feel like I'm ready to come back to my family, at least to the family that I have left." Alex gave a brief summary of where she had been for the past years.

"What does this mean for control of Zetrov? Will Miss Udinov take over?" The reporter asked. Alex opened her mouth to answer, but Sergei came to the microphone, so she moved aside.

"Well, no one wants to believe in what happened here today more than I, but, what's important is that we take time to understand these developments." Sergei said to the reporter.

"Alex, where will you go from here?" A reporter asked from the crowd.

"I have a small place, I've been living for the past few months, it's not much, but it's home, for now." Alex explained that she had somewhere to go.

"That will be all for today, but we'll have another follow-up press conference tomorrow. Thank you." Sergei ended the conference, then they both walked behind the stage.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sergei asked and Alex answered very quick.

"You will no longer have any thing to do with Zetrov. You are a disgrace to me, my father, and this company. Zetrov will not be safe until it's away from you or anyone else who wants it for the wrong reasons. Until I can find someone who wants to run my father's company with pride, I'll do it myself. If you think you can kill my family and take my father's company and get away with it you are wrong, and as long as I am alive Zetrov will never be in your hands again." Alex told him. Nikita was smiling on the other end of her comm, she was proud of Alex's growth.

"Your death can be arranged." Sergei threatened.

"You really think you can kill me now? There are camera's every where. If I die, just when I'm about to take away the company from you, wouldn't that arise some questions?" Sergei was silent, And Alex smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Alex was escorted to her room at the motel by Zetrov guards. When she finally able to get in her room without guards all over her she saw Nikita and the team waiting for her. Nikita walked up and hugged her.

"You did good." She smiled

"Thanks" Alex replied and also smiled. Birkhoff also came up and hugged her.

"Nice job, Princess." He said as he patted her on the back. She laughed.

"Thanks, Birkhoff." She said then nodded. Finally Michael came up and hugged her.

"You looked good up there." He stated.

"Thanks." She replied then backed up and looked at everyone.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow." Nikita asked Alex. Alex sighed.

"I have to take the company. As much as I never wanted it, we have to keep it from Amanda, and take it away from Semack. It's best if no one else has it but me right now." Alex explained. Nikita nodded agreeing with her.

"But, everyone is going to want your head." Birkhoff interrupted.

"He's right. A lot of people are going to and already do want you dead." Michael agreed.

"We won't always be able to be right there with you." Nikita added.

"It's okay. I can fight for myself. Besides, if I die right after showing up and threatening Semack's throne, there will be questions, questions he won't know how to answer." Alex explained to everyone." They nodded in agreement. "So, I guess I won't be on undercover missions for a while." Alex finished.

"We can use your high profile." Nikita told her.

"No more sneaking into all these parties, you're invited." Birkhoff joked. They laughed and Alex smiled.

"I guess we could use my 'high profile.'" She said high profile sarcastically because she wasn't used to the fame, but she was going to get it anyway.

* * *

"Your plans are going to announce that she wants Zetrov back tomorrow." Ari told Amanda over the phone.

"After she takes the company back, Sergei will want her head too, we can use him to find all of them." Amanda explained to Ari.

"What will you do once you find her." Ari questioned. Amanda smiled evilly.

"It's not Alex I'll be going after, they'll be expecting me to go for her, but I'm going for Nikita. They'll decide as a group to save her." Amanda said. Ari smiled knowing he would run Zetrov with beloved.

* * *

Alex was standing next to her uncle on stage. It was clear they weren't happy to see each other, but they put on a mask for the camera's. Sergei stepped up to the microphone and began to speak.

"I'd like to start by saying..." He was cut-off by a reporter.

"We would like to hear from Ms. Udinov." She told him. He looked at Alex and stepped back to let her speak.

"Thank you, Uncle Sergei. For all the years of your hard work, you've taken care of Zetrov as if it was your own." Alex paused. "But it's time for me to step up. I would have preferred to have done this with my father and mother by my side, but as Uncle Sergei has reminded me, I can't have my family back." she paused again. "But Nikolai Udinov founded Zetrov, and I am here to tell you... An Udinov will run Zetrov once again." After she said this the reporters were blasting with questions. Nikita looked at the T.V. proud of Alex. Amanda was also watching this and she smiled evilly as she watched her plan come alive.


	9. Chapter 9

"That was one hell of a show you put on, Princess." Birkhoff said as Alex walked into the hotel room. He had started calling Alex 'Princess' a lot more often since the whole Zetrov thing started. She smiled as she took off her coat and hung it on the rack by the door.

"Thanks, Birkhoff." Alex walked into the living room expecting to see Nikita and Michael but didn't. "Are Nikita and Michael here?" She asked walking further into the room.

"Uhh... No, I think they're on their way though." Birkhoff replied.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to change out of these clothes." Alex walked into the bathroom. As soon she walked out, Michael walked in the front door... Alone.

"Where's Nikki?" Birkhoff asked as Michael took off his jacket.

"I thought she was with Alex..." Michael told him.

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning." Alex confirmed.

"Son of a-" Michael's words faded as he reached for his phone and called Nikita.

* * *

_**3 Hours Earlier**_

_Nikita was on her way to where the press conference was being held. She parked outside when she saw Amanda, in a car, out of the corner of her eye. She tried to get a better look to see where Amanda was going. She noticed Amanda turning beside the building. Nikita had a feeling, that made her follow Amanda. She normally would've just let it go, but today, she was worried about Alex. She couldn't help but think she'd find herself with Amanda, and Ari... She had to make sure Alex was okay._

_Nikita got out of her car, and went to the front edge of the building. It seemed strange that there were no guards, but she brushed it off. She'd seen that Amanda turned to the back of the building, so she quickly made her way to the back corner. Not wanting to be seen she peaked her head out to see what was going on. All she saw was Ari getting into the car with Amanda. They drove off and Nikita declared her hunch wrong. That was until she turned around and was hit with the butt of a gun. The man who hit her waited for Amanda to drive over, then pulled Nikita into their car. As he was putting her in, her phone fell out of her pocket._

* * *

"No answer." Michael slammed his phone on the counter, feeling defeated. "Alex, she went to get you, you didn't see her at all?" Michael questioned.

"No." Alex shook her head. "No one told me she was coming, maybe if you guys would tell me what's going on every once in awhile..." Alex was starting to sound angry. Michael cut her off before she could finish her thought.

"You have had the main role in most of our missions, how could we not tell you what's going on?" He questioned.

"Main role? All I've done is been your puppet!" She shouted.

"You have benefited from this too, Alex!" Michael got to the same level as Alex, but still sounded a little calmer.

"Really!?-" Alex was about to continue until Birkhoff cut them both off.

"GUYS! GUYS!" He shouted loud enough to get their attention. "Fighting is not going to help us find Nikita..." Birkhoff's voice of reason, caused them both to look at each other apologetically. "Just because we can't find her, doesn't mean she's in danger. She's tough, she can take care of herself." He finished. Alex and Michael agreed.

"Birkhoff, can you get a location on Nikita's phone?" Michael asked, in a much calmer mood than before.

"Now, why didn't we start with that?" Birkhoff asked then plopped down into his computer chair, and started to type. Alex started to walk out of the room claiming she needed some air.

"Wait, Alex." Michael called. Alex turned around. "You don't really feel like a puppet, do you?" Michael asked.

"Well, sometimes... I mean, I feel like I'm just here to put on a show, I never get to be where the fight is anymore." She explained. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alex, you know we all care about you. Even if you can't be where the fight is, you are getting us farther than we ever could have without Alexandra." Michael tried to comfort her, but of course, he didn't do as well as Nikita would. But Alex smiled, because she knew he was trying.

"I know." She told him.

"I got her cell, but it says she's still at the press conference." Birkhoff informed them.

"Maybe, she's still waiting for you." Michael looked at Alex.

"I don't know let's go check it out." Alex said then went for the door. Michael followed until Birkhoff called for him. Michael turned around waiting for him to speak.

"Maybe you have her wear a hat, and sun glasses... Alexandra Udinov, won't go unnoticed over there." He reminded him.

"Right." Michael remembered. "Got it."

* * *

As Michael and Alex tried to make their way to the back of the building, where Birkhoff had told them Nikita was, they were stopped by two guards, but they quickly took care of them. Alex put all her hair up in a baseball cap, wore a large coat, and sunglasses, to try and disguise herself. When they first looked behind the building, they had their guns ready, for any trouble, but there was no one there.

"Birkhoff, we've got nothing." Michael told him over the comm, while looking around the area.

"You should be right on top of her." Birkhoff replied. They continued walking, until Alex saw something glare in her eyes from the sun. She walked over to it and picked up, Nikita's phone.

"Michael." She called. He looked over at her, and his heart dropped into his stomach. He walks up to Alex and grabs the phone.

"We found the phone." He said to Birkhoff to keep him updated on the situation. "But we don't have Nikita." He finished.

* * *

Nikita started to wake up in an almost empty room. As her eyes became less blurry, and her mind more clear, she tried to move her hands, then realizing they were both cuffed to the arms of the chair she was sitting on. She was awake for about 5 minutes, and then Amanda walked in. Nikita's mind was still fuzzy, she wasn't exactly processing everything that was going on.

"You're awake." Amanda noticed still walking until she reached the chair. Nikita tried to look at Amanda, but was to out of it to keep her head up. Amanda smirked. "That'll wear off." She told Nikita.

"What are you gonna do?" Nikita asked. Amanda could barely hear her, but Nikita was barely talking. "Send a tape... Make Alex hand over Zetrov... She'll never do that..." Nikita struggled to make sentences, and was barely audible.

"No..." Amanda started. "Alex doesn't have Zetrov yet, trying something now would be pointless." Amanda admitted.

"Then why now?" Nikita asked mostly whispering. Her voice sounded tired, and weak. Amanda smiled.

"Don't think I'm just going to sit here and explain my whole plan to you." She said walking toward the door. "You'll just have to see for yourself.

* * *

**AN: I know it's been awhile for this story, and sorry about that, but I've just been busy with life. I know I've said it before, but sorry about the huge change in plot, but that happens sometimes, I was going to make a completely new story and just have it be a sequel, but I just kept it with this one. I am so extremely sad Alberta Watson died! ): She was so young... RIP**


End file.
